Generally, in order to improve the grip capacity on uneven terrain road surfaces, it is effective to increase the amount of soil to be scraped off when cleats bite into and grip the road surface. Therefore, it is important to increase the projected area of the cleats on a plane that is orthogonal to the direction of the load on the cleats from the road surface when gripping the road surface. However, conventional techniques do not sufficiently take into consideration the direction of the load within the sole surface when running on a sloped road surface, particularly the direction of the load in the forefoot portion. Also, the importance of the medial edge and the lateral edge of the shoe sole contacting the ground is not sufficiently taken into consideration, and cleats have not been designed while sufficiently taking the grip capacity into consideration.